Secret of Mana: Real World Version
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: See the Legend of the Secret of Mana if it happened in the Real World.


Secret of Mana: Real World Version _**The Secret of Mana**_ Real World Version  By: Stealth Photographer  Chapter One The Sword in the Stone 

**Disclaimer:**** Secret of Mana is (C) by Squaresoft.**

**Author's Note:**** I will be writting this story mainly in first person, in the view point of the boy. I am also renaming the cities, and some of the charcters to give it a more personal touch. The first time I mention someone, the game name will be right next to it.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Eric (Elliot) said, "Hey Lamont (Hero), you are a loser."

I turned and looked at Eric and said, "Who are you calling a loser?"

Brad (Timothy) said, "Now guys, you should try to get along."

Both of us said, "Shut up Brad!"

Eric then threw a rock at Brad, so he started to chase Eric. I followed right behind.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

We were all tenth graders who lived in the small City of Vandalia,Ohio (Potos). It was a fairly small town, and everybody knew everybody else. It was also a town for gosip, and the lastest gosop was there was a treasure at Charleston Falls. Brad and my self had decided to find this treasure so we rode our bikes to the falls. Eric had just gotten his license so when he found out about our trip, he drove up, and beat us here, just to bug us.

As we neared the falls, I saw Eric cross a woodbridge in the middle of the falls. Brad was right behind him, and crossed the bridge too.

"Wait up," I said.

I started to cross the bridge too, and I've always had a great sence of ballence, so I thought I could walk a little bit faster.

I was wrong.

The water was really high that day, cause of the rain last night. It was just like the flash flood eight years ago. You know I could of sworn I saw a strange looking creature in the river, but no one belived me since I was only seven at the time.

The water kept hittting me on the head, and I moved to get away from the water, but the planks were old and I sliped and fell.

I held on tight, and Brad walked over me and tried to grab my hand, but Eric walked over and stepped on my hand. That was all I could take. I let go and fell.

I thought to my self {Great, I'm only 15 years old, and I'm going to die today on Monday, October 23rd, 1995.}

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Brad and Eric looked down as Lamont fell.

Eric said, "I think we better get back."

Brad said, "You said it."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

I woke up, and I felt like I was dead. I managed to get up on my nees and crawed over to a near by tree. I reached up and managed to pull myself up.

I looked around and noticed that the way to my bike was blocked my some really thick poision ivory. I walked down the path trying to find a way to get through. That is when I thought I heard somebody say my name. I looked in the direction it was comming from, and saw a Beuitiful Looking sword sticking out of a stone in the middle of the river.

I walked up and said "Look, I'm King Auther." I laughed and tried to force the sword out of the stone. It came out so eaisily, that I fell back into river. That is when I saw the ghost.

The ghost mumbled something, and then vanished. Then the sword started to glow uncontrolibly. When the light cleared the sword didn't look beutiful any more, but looked kind of rusty. "OK! How did that happen?"

I walked back to the poison ivory and cut through it like it was nothing. "Hey this is kind of nice."

I started to walk to my bike, when a rabit hopped up near me. "What a cute creature," I said.

Just then the rabit opened it's mouth and I saw several sharp fangs in it's mouth. Then it jumped at me.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 2

GET OUT OF VANDALIA


End file.
